District 2
"Our nation would be nothing without District 2's superb stonework. It builds and fortifies our cities and its citizens are known individually for their strength." ―Description from The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide '''District 2 '''is one of the thirteen districts of Panem. Located somewhere close to the Rocky Mountains and also relatively close to the Capitol. It is one of the largest and wealthiest districts with almost all of their tributes being competitive tributes. It has been hinted that the male tributes tend to be stronger than the females but in some circumstances, females are more rebellious and fierce than the male tributes which can lead to the males being defeated by the female tributes. District 2 is where many Peacekeepers are recruited, trained, and where weapons are manufactured for their use. It is presumable that shortly after the Second Rebellion, the Peacekeeper side of their district was abolished and now in the Third Rebellion, many Peacekeepers are ready to start the rebellion. Tributes from District 2 are typically Career tributes, training for years to compete in and win the Games - although, in some situations some tributes are part of a larger alliance or agreement such as Cat and Sarah where they attempt or succeed in aiding another tribute to win the Games. After the Second Rebellion, it is Unknown what happened to their district but it is presumable that the Peacekeepers were abolished, training for the Games were abolished and transport of weapons to the Capitol was also abolished. The District is mentioned to of still made weapons just incase of a Third Rebellion with now almost to all of their citizen population now in healthy standards compared to other districts such as District 8 and District 12 where it took a while to re-build and get everyone to their healthy standards. Tributes Children from District 2 are raised with a warrior mindset in preparation for becoming Peacekeepers, though this mentality also serves them well in the Hunger Games. They are typically Career tributes, some of whom volunteer to participate, as winning is a great honor in Career Districts. They tend to be strong and well-prepared, like the Careers from Districts 1 and 4, but have an additional level of brutal discipline. Although, after the Second Rebellion, their Peacekeeper Industry was abolished and many present peacekeepers appear to show a lust for rebellion. There are 11 known tributes from District 2: * Lyme (unknown games - died in Second Rebellion) * Brutus (unknown games - died in 75th Hunger Games) * Enobaria (62nd Hunger Games, 75th Hunger Games and 4th Hunger Games) * Cato (74th Hunger Games - died in these games) * Clove (74th Hunger Games - died in these games) * Ivan (1st Hunger Games - died in these games) * Abigail (1st Hunger Games - died in these games) * Cat (2nd Hunger Games and 4th Hunger Games) * Guy (2nd Hunger Games and 3rd Hunger Games) * Sarah (3rd Hunger Games - died in these games) * Llama (4th Hunger Games)